


'In Your Starlight' Missing Scene: How to Understand Your Boyfriend

by Yeoyou



Series: In Your Starlight [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Luke and Reggie are the best wingmen, M/M, Missing Scene, Willie POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: Willie has an important decision to make if he doesn't want to lose Alex but there are things he isn't sure about yet. But he hopes Luke and Reggie will be able to help him.This scene takes place inChapter 17of the main story but is best read afterChapter 18.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: In Your Starlight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	'In Your Starlight' Missing Scene: How to Understand Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really wanted to write this scene. Both because I needed to figure out Willie's thought process alongside him and because this was an opportunity to write him interacting with the boys! But since Alex isn't present in the scene, and it's Willie's POV, I couldn't put it in the main story. So ... missing scene goodie it is :D
> 
> Warning: Willie decided to get emotional so there's some bits here about his dad dying. It's not a whole lot but just so you know ...

Willie was not a good liar and he knew that his feeble excuse of 'needing to check something' didn't sound very convincing. And of course it was bullshit. He'd had all day to check things if things needed checking. So no wonder Alex looked confused and hurt.

Willie hated seeing him like this and knowing he was responsible but there was something he needed to do that he couldn't do with Alex around and maybe "checking something" wasn't quite that wrong either, it just didn't have anything to do with the ship or the cargo.

He took a few deep breaths, arms wrapped around himself, before activating the door chime of Luke and Reggie's cabin.

"Oh, hey, Willie!"

Reggie had opened the door, eyebrows drawn up in surprise as he saw Willie, and only Willie, standing there.

"What's up?"

Willie cleared his throat, rubbing calming circles into his skin.

"Hey, Reggie. Sorry to disturb you but ... can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Uh ... sure."

Reggie stepped aside so Willie could enter just as Luke came out of the bathroom, wearing only boxer shorts. It didn't exactly help with his nerves that he found that a little distracting.

"Oh, hey, Willie," Luke echoed Reggie's words.

"Willie wants to talk with us," Reggie informed him.

Luke frowned. "Is everything okay? Is Alex okay?"

"Yeah, he's ... uh, he went ahead."

The guys shared a look before focusing back on Willie, who tried very hard not to squirm under their scrutiny.

"Okay, so what's up?" Luke crossed his arms, frown still deeply entrenched in his forehead.

Willie bit his lip.

"I guess Alex told you that I, uhm, asked him to stay?"

"Yeah," Reggie confirmed. "And also that he felt like shit for saying 'no.' I mean, he was pretty devastated when you ran off and he couldn't even explain himself."

For usually being an easy-going goofball, Reggie certainly managed to look very intimidating right now, and Luke didn't look any friendlier. Willie knew that no matter how well they'd been getting along with each other so far, those two would be quick to turn on him if he hurt Alex in any way. And he was glad for that because Alex deserved the best of friends, loyal and looking out for him, but it also didn't make this any easier.

He hugged himself tighter.

"Yeah, I ... needed some time. I'm really sorry that hurt him though," he hastened to add. "I mean, I didn't really expect him to say 'yes' to be honest. I knew the chances weren't great but ... I had to ask at least, didn't I? Just in case he said 'yes' after all?"

Luke and Reggie nodded, looking a little less intense now.

"But he just ... he looked so _panicked_ when I asked and I ..."

Just for a moment there, he had been convinced that he'd misread the whole situation, that Alex didn't care as much about him as he'd thought. And he'd had to flee because that was what he always did when things got too scary, too intense.

Accepting to take over the cargo runs when his dad had gotten sick had not just been about making money, it had also given him an excuse not to stay and watch him waste away even though the contrast between how he'd left him and how he had looked whenever Willie returned was just as hard, the constant fear that he wouldn't be there the next time Willie stopped on Ortega 5 burning in his mind wherever he went. He had been lucky, he guessed, because he hadn't missed the moment of his dad dying. Had been there for him and his mom but he hated that a tiny part of him had always hoped that he wouldn't have to live through it.

People said he was brave because he'd started doing solo tours so young, didn't fear being alone in space, the most hostile environment for humans imaginable. Yet that was not bravery because Willie wasn't brave.

Asking Alex to stay had not been brave. It had been a necessity.

And then Alex had said 'no.'

He batted the memory away. It had taken him a while to sort his emotions out and get his brain to believe that Alex had declined for all the reasons Willie had known he'd say no for before even asking him and that he did not, in fact, just didn't like him. Of course he had hoped against all odds that Alex would take the offer, would stay, and they'd be happy together, just the two of them, like his parents had always been, but although it took him a while and some screaming, he eventually got back on track. They would figure something else out. Which was exactly why he was here.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I understand why he said 'no' and I get it and ... I just thought that maybe he would ask me to come with him, too?"

He looked at Reggie and Luke whose frowns seemed more confused now.

"You know, join Starfleet?"

Luke was suddenly right in front of him, making Willie take an involuntary step back.

"Dude, you're thinking about joining up? That's _awesome_!"

Luke had grasped him by the shoulders and shook him excitedly.

Reggie tsked, sounding both exasperated and fond when he said: "Luke, let the poor guy go, will you?"

Luke stilled, eyes going wide, before he stepped back and brushed Willie's shoulders off.

"Sorry, Willie."

"Uhm ... that's okay," Willie replied tentatively.

"But you're really thinking about it?" Luke asked, wide grin on his face.

"Well, I don't know? I mean, if Alex doesn't want me to, then it's no use thinking about it and if he did want me to, he'd ask, right?"

"Oh. Oh!"

The boys were once more sharing a look, before focusing back on him again.

"I'm sorry, Willie, but he won't ever ask you that," Luke said, his face an apologetic grimace that was a far cry from his earlier, joyous expression, and Willie felt his stomach plummet.

"I think it's my parents' fault," Reggie explained, only that didn't explain anything at all.

His confusion must have shown on Willie's face.

Reggie bit his lip, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"You see, my mom gave up her career when she married my dad and they ... well, she regretted it and blamed my dad for talking her into it and they constantly fought over it. Or if not about that, specifically, it still always turned up in their arguments eventually, whenever they had one. And they had a lot. They ... they weren't very happy together, you know?"

Luke had moved closer to his friend, arm slung across his neck, eyes studying the effect this admission was having on Reggie.

Reggie exhaled shakily but then he smiled at Willie.

"Alex would never ask you to give up your life for him. Both because he doesn't think he'd have the right and because he would be afraid of talking you into something you'll regret later and making you both miserable."

Willie frowned.

"But it would still be my decision. I mean, if he's just asking—"

"Ah, but Alex doesn't ever 'just ask,'" Luke interrupted; arm now slung around Reggie's waist, chin on his shoulder.

Reggie nodded. "Yeah. He overthinks everything. He's basically a walking worry kaleidoscope!" He shrugged with a lopsided grin. "And the more important something is to him, the more he worries about doing the wrong thing. And you," he pointed at Willie, "are _very_ important to him."

Willie pressed his lips together, blushing.

"You really think so?"

Reggie huffed out a laugh. "Dude, if you haven't figured that out on your own yet, there's no hope for you."

"He looks at you like you're personally responsible for every single star we fly past, so yeah, I'd say you are," Luke added with a grin.

They gave him a moment to process that, before Reggie asked: "So would you really join Starfleet for him?"

Well, that was the question, wasn't it? The question that had been pinballing around his head all day. Willie wasn't really an overthinker and preferred to be spontaneous, going with what his gut was telling him—the whole being reckless instead of brave thing—, and so far, it had worked out all right for him. But this _was_ a big thing. But it also seemed like the only way that would ensure him and Alex staying together.

"Do you think Alex would like that?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes!"

They were both nodding emphatically and Luke let go of Reggie to clap Willie's arm.

"He'll still worry and all that and you'd probably have to reassure him every ten minutes that you're coming out of your own volition and stuff but yes, he'd be so happy!"

"We'd all be!" Reggie added, grinning widely. "And not just because Alex wouldn't be mopey but also because that would be totally awesome! All of us going to Starfleet together!"

But at that, Luke's face fell.

"All except ..."

Reggie's mouth opened into an 'O' as he caught on and he looked equally crestfallen.

Willie already knew that Julie had reconsidered her stance on Starfleet and planned to travel on to Earth with the others and try to get into the Academy, but since she hadn't told the others yet, Willie just bit his lip.

"Do you think they would even take me? At Starfleet I mean?"

Reggie looked puzzled.

"Sure, why wouldn't they? You're an awesome pilot and got mechanical skills and experience and can knit and everything!"

It was reassuring even though Willie wasn't sure that his knitting prowess would get him far with Starfleet.

"And if they don't," Luke chimed in, "we'll _make_ them take you. I mean ... they owe us big time, right? I'm sure we can guilt-trip them into almost anything as long as it's not totally outrageous and in this case, we'd just get them to take on an awesome pilot!"

"Luke can talk pretty much anyone into anything," Reggie said with a smirk and patted Luke's hair.

Luke just wiggled his head.

"Yeah, well, not everyone. I couldn't talk Julie into changing her mind ..."

Willie had a feeling that not just Flynn would be ecstatic once Julie shared her decision.

Luke shook himself out of his thoughts and focused back on Willie.

"It _would_ totally be awesome if you came with us but ...uh, you do know that you still wouldn't get to spend that much time with Alex once we're back on Earth? I mean, unless you chose to enrol in the medical academy, which, I guess, you wouldn't?"

"Uh ... no. I was thinking more like pilot school. I mean, I do know it wouldn't be the same as here, and I'd spend most of my time _not_ with Alex but it's still better than just getting to see him every few months, right?"

"Yeah, if you're really willing to do all that for him? I mean," Luke chuckled awkwardly and rubbed his neck, "you've heard all my speeches about why I think _everyone_ should join Starfleet, but still. It's a pretty big decision!"

"And not a whole lot of time for you to make it." Reggie winced in sympathy.

"Yeah," Willie agreed. He still wasn't sure if he was up to it. Changing his whole life. He'd always valued his freedom, being his own man under nobody's orders and all of that would go away if he enlisted. He definitely had a lot to think about!

But for now, it was really time to get back to Alex, who was surely worrying about him. He smiled at Luke and Reggie, who were once more standing side by side, hips touching. They sure touched a lot, those two! For two people who were, according to all sources, not together, they seemed very much together. Which made their whole flirting act with the girls kinda weird but Willie really had enough to worry about and he wasn't particularly used to having to worry about stuff, so one thing at a time. Besides, the girls could take good care of themselves.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate it."

They both beamed at him.

"No problem!"

"Could you, uh, maybe not mention any of this to Alex? I don't want him to get his hopes up in case I ..."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Cool, I'll be out of your hair then. Goodnight!"

They waved and then the door closed on them, leaving them to their own devices.

Willie trailed his hand along the wall panel while he made his way slowly to the elevator. He would miss his little space turtle, that much was certain. But on the other hand, he would get to fly new ships, and go on adventures together with Alex and the others, and maybe his quiet life could use some shaking up. He’d only know if he tried, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it and enjoyed the visit to Willie's mind ;D 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are brightening my days and will guarantee you my eternal loyality!


End file.
